Eijiro Kirishima
|Romaji= Kirishima Eijirō |Alias= |Gōken Hīrō Reddo Raiotto}} |Geburtstag= 16. Oktober |Alter= 15 (Erster Auftritt) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 170 cm (5'7") |Gewicht= |Blutgruppe= O |Haar= Rot, Schwarz (früher) |Auge= Rot |Macke= Verhärtung |Familie= |Status= Lebend |Geburtsort= Präfektur Chiba |Tätigkeit= Schüler |Zugehörigkeit= U.A. Oberschule |Teams= Team Bakugo |Manga= Kapitel 3 |Anime= Episode 5 |Japanisch= Toshiki Masuda |Englisch= Justin Cook |Bildergalerie= Yes }} |Kirishima Eijirō}}, auch bekannt als |Gōken Hīrō Reddo Raiotto}}, ist ein Schüler der U.A. Oberschule und trainiert darauf hin, ein Profiheld zu werden. Er geht in die Klasse 1-A. Aussehen Eijiro ist ein sehr muskulöser und gut gebauter Junge. Er besitzt stacheliges rotes Haar, das an Hörner erinnert (ist nicht von Natur aus so), und eine kleine Narbe über seinem rechten Auge, die man leicht als eine lange Wimper verwechseln kann. In seiner Mittelschulzeit war Eijiros Haar schwarz und nicht so stachelig. Er hat es umgestylt kurz nachdem er an der U.A. angenommen wurde. Als sein Kostüm trägt er eine Weste bestehend aus zwei Schulterblättern, die Aussehen wie Zahnräder, die sich um seine Schultern legen. Er ist oberkörperfrei und trägt einen zerschlissenen Rock über einer dunkelgrauen Hose und einen Gürtel mit einer Schnalle in Form eines Rs dazu. Zu dem Kostüm gehört außerdem eine Maske, die der Maske des Hauptcharakters aus Akumetsu ähnelt. Im ganzen sieht sein Kostüm aus wie ein Aka Oni (rote trollartige Kreatur). Während des Heldenlizenztests bekommt sein Kostüm lange karmesinrote Ärmel dazu, damit er mit seiner Macke keine Zivilisten verletzt, während er sie rettet. Galerie Kapitel 135.png|Eijiros Mangaprofil. Eijiro_als_Kind.png|Eijiro als Kind. Eijiro_Kirishima_in der Mittelschule.png|Eijiro während der Mittelschule. Eijiro_Kirishima_Hero_Costume_Profile.png|Eijiros erstes Kostüm Eijiro Kirishima Heldenkostüm2.jpg|Eijiros zweites Kostüm Persönlichkeit Eijiro ist eine sehr stürmische und kontaktfreudige Person. Er findet Gefallen an dem Konzept der Männlichkeit und benutzt sehr oft Aussagen wie "männlich" und "unmännlich", um Dinge zu beschreiben, die er mag oder nicht mag. Diejenigen, die eine noble, mutige oder entschlossene Natur zeigen, erhalten sehr schnell seine ganze Bewunderung, seinen Respekt und seine Freundschaft. Gleichermaßen macht er aber auch auf Wesenszüge aufmerksam, die das Gegenteil von dem sind, was er mag, beispielsweise Feigheit oder Schummelei. Er ist ein großer Fan von dem Retro-Helden Crimson Riot und lässt sich von diesem inspirieren - was man sehr gut an seinem Heldennamen erkennen kann. Eijiro ist auch sehr ehrlich und gutherzig und auch All Might lobt seine heldenhafte Entschlossenheit. Zudem fällt es ihm sehr leicht, mit nahezu jeder Person Freundschaft zu schließen und er ist auch einer der wenigen in der Klasse 1-A, der sowohl mit Izuku Midoriya als auch mit Katsuki Bakugo befreundet ist. Er setzt sich sehr für seine Freunde ein und scheut auch nicht davor zurück, die Regeln und Gesetze zu brechen, um ihnen zu helfen, und bereut es sogar, wenn er dies nicht tun kann. Er merkt mehr als nur einmal an, dass er nicht sehr viel von seiner Macke Verhärtung hält und dass er der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht auffällig genug ist, um die eines Profihelden zu sein. Tatsächlich ist er aber regelrecht beleidigt, wenn er jemandem begegnet, der eine ähnliche Macke wie er selbst besitzt.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 13, Seite 11 Eijiro ist außerdem besorgt darüber, dass seine Macke nicht gut genug dafür ist, um die Arbeit eines Helden auszuführen, und dass seine Fähigkeiten nicht mit denen der anderen mithalten können. Diese Selbstzweifel scheinen hauptsächlich durch einen Vorfall in der Mittelschule entstanden zu sein, als er Mina Ashido dabei beobachtete, wie sie erfolgreich ältere Schüler davon abhielt, einen jüngeren zu mobben, und außerdem ein paar andere Schüler vor einer Bedrohung rettete, während er selbst nichts tun konnte.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 133, Seite 16''My Hero Academia Manga'': Kapitel 144, Seite 4-5 Eijiros Freunde sagten damals, dass Mina wegen ihrer kontaktfreudigen Natur und ihres athletischen Auftretens sehr wahrscheinlich eine Heldin werden würde. Nach diesem Vorfall fand Eijiro sich selbst stumpf und langweilig.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 144, Seite 5 Ungeachtet davon ist er jetzt selbstsicherer und ein heißblütiger Kämpfer, auch wenn nicht ganz so heißblütig wie Katsuki. Jedoch scheut er sich nicht davor, sich mit diesen zu vergleichen und Izuku ist sogar der Meinung, dass die beiden eine Beziehung aufgebaut haben, in der sie sich als ebenbürtig betrachten. Aufgrund dessen ist Eijiro einer der wenigen, vor denen Katsuki ein bisschen Respekt zeigt. Vergangenheit thumb|Eijiros Macke manifestiert sich|200px Als Eijiro drei Jahre alt war, ist er mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Als er seinen Augen rieb, nutzte er seine Macke das erste Mal. Seine Macke verhärtete seine Hand und dadurch verletzte Eijiro sich selbst, was eine Narbe an seinem rechten Auge hinterließ. Eijiro und Mina besuchten die gleiche Mittelschule. Auch wenn sie keine engen Freunde waren, bewunderte Eijiro Minas Mut und starke Persönlichkeit und er fühlte sich selbst schwach und wertlos. Dies wurde verschlimmert durch eine Situation, in der Eijiro nicht in der Lage war anderen Schülern zu helfen, die durch einen anderen Schüler belästigt wurden. Aufgrund dieses Vorfalls fühlte sich Eijiro völlig unfähig ein Held zu sein, weil er zögerte sein Leben zu riskieren, um andere zu retten. Danach stieß Eijiro versehentlich auf einen alten Projektor, der ein Interview mit Crimson Riot zeigte. Die Worte von Eijiros Vorbild, die ihn zuvor inspiriert hatten, inspirierten ihn erneut seinem Traum, der U.A. Oberschule beizutreten, weiter zu folgen. Eijiro nahm sich vor selbst zu trainieren, um an der U.A. Aufnahmeprüfung teilzunehmen. Am Morgen vor Beginn des Unterrichts in der U.A. Oberschule traf Eijiro sich wieder mit Mina. Mit einer neuen Frisur wollte Eijiro seine Unsicherheiten hinter sich lassen, aber Mina sagte Eijiro spielerisch, er solle sich nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzen und die Veränderung einfach auf natürliche Weise geschehen lassen. Handlung Macke und Fähigkeiten Macke : Eijiros Macke erlaubt es ihm jeden Teil seines Körpers zu verhärten und zu schärfen. Diese Fähigkeit beschützt ihn nicht nur vor gegnerischen Angriffen, sondern auch vor Hitze- und Schockwellen. Der Nachteil seiner Macke ist, dass seine verhärtete Haut nur einen gewissen Schaden aushält und alles darüber dazu führt, dass seine Verhärtung zu bröckeln beginnt. Die Stärke und Widerstandskraft seiner Verhärtung hängen außerdem davon ab, wie viel Ausdauer er gerade hat und um sie aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn es ihm an dieser mangelt, muss er seinen Körper trainieren. Verbesserte Stärke: Während er seine Macke nutzt, scheint sich Eijiros physische Stärke zu erhöhen. Das zeigt er mehrere Male während des Sportfestes, als er sich durch mehrere Tonnen von Metallschrott gräbt und Katsukis Explosionen ohne zu straucheln standhält, was er nicht nur seiner Rüstung zu verdanken hat. Während seines Wettkampfes im Armdrücken gegen Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu graben sich seine Finger durch den Beton und er zerbricht sogar die Oberfläche, auf dem der Kampf stattfindet. Er ist außerdem in der Lage mehrere Metallklingen nur mit einem Schlag seines Ellbogens zu zerbrechen und kann mit Izukus Hilfe auch eine gesamte Wand durchbrechen. Verbessertes Durchhaltevermögen: Eijiro besitzt durch seine Macke ein verbessertes Durchhaltevermögen und eine verbesserte Beständigkeit. Dadurch ist er beispielsweise in der Lage, Katsukis Explosionen eine gewisse Zeit lang auszuhalten. Ultimative Techniken Red Riot Unbreakable|thumb|200px * |Reddo Kauntā}}: Während seiner Verhärtung fängt Eijiro einen Nahbereichsangriff ab, nur um dann mit einen gezielten Schlag zu kontern.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 133, Seite 5 * |Reddo Raiotto Anbureikaburu}}: Eijiro erreicht das maximale Level seiner Verhärtung und verwandelt seinen Körper in ein extrem hartes und robustes Material, was ihm gleichzeitig ein monströses Aussehen verleiht und nahezu unverwundbar macht. Diese Form kann er nur 30-40 Minuten aufrecht erhalten..My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 133, Seite 19 * |Reddo Gantoretto}} Eijiro stürmt auf seinen Gegner zu und attackiert ihn mit einen einzigen starken Faustschlag.My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 134, Seite 4 Statistik Ausrüstung Mannesmut-Head Gear: In der Annahme, dass es zu Zusammenstößen kommt, werden Nase, Kiefer usw. geschützt. Dafür zerbricht er allerdings ziemlich schnell. Mannesmut-Shoulder: Betont die Ungeschlagenheit! Erlaubt bessere Beweglichkeit als die Vorgängerversion. Mannesmut-Armcover: Ejiro hat gemerkt, dass er Personen verletzt, wenn er sie mit nackten Armen trägt. Er trägt nun Polyurethan gepolsterte Armschützer. Mannesmut-Umhang: Da er davon ausging, dass Kleidung sowieso schnell zerreißen würde, hat er beschlossen, einen Umhang zu tragen, der von Anfang an zerfetzt ist. Zerfetzte Klamotten sind der Orden eines Mannes. Kämpfe Unheil Studios Japan *Katsuki Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Schurken: Gewonnen *Toshinori Yagi, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Liga der Bösen: Gewonnen U.A. Sportfest *Team Bakugo vs. Team Monoma: Gewonnen *Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Unentschieden, später beim Armdrücken gewonnen. *Eijiro Kirishima vs. Katsuki Bakugo: Verloren Semesterabschlussprüfung *Eijiro Kirishima & Rikido Sato vs. Ken Ishiyama: Verloren Heldenlizenztest *Denki Kaminari, Katsuki Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Seiji Shishikura: Gewonnen Praktikum *Fat Gum & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Rappa & Tengai: Gewonnen Beziehungen Denki Kaminari Seit sie in der Klasse hintereinander sitzen, sind sie gute Kumpel geworden und reden oft miteinander. Später arbeiten sie und Katsuki während des Heldenlizenztests zusammen. Sie haben ähnlich sympathische Persönlichkeiten, allerdings ist Eijiro stürmischer als Denki, der wiederum schelmischer ist. Katsuki Bakugo Eijiro und Katsuki kommen gut miteinander aus. Sie sind während des Unterrichts oft zusammen und trotz Katsukis aggressiven Verhaltens wurde angedeutet, dass sie befreundet sind. Eijiro beschreibt Katsuki außerdem als "männlich", eine Eigenschaft, die Eijiro bekanntlich sehr zu schätzen weiß. Bevor sie sich besser kennen lernten, machte es den Anschein, als ob Eijiro Katsuki noch nicht wirklich leiden konnte. Während All Mights Kampftraining beschreibt er ihn als "unmännlich" und kritisiert seine Hit-And-Run Kampftaktik. Später jedoch, während sie bei dem Vorfall in den U.S.J. zusammenarbeiten, bilden die beiden schnell ein Team und Eijiro beginnt Katsuki langsam zu bewundern, was sich im Laufe der Zeit zu tiefem Respekt und einer Freundschaft entwickelt. Eijiro bezeichnet Katsuki von da an auch öfters als "männlich", was seine Bewunderung und seinen Respekt für seinen Freund ausdrückt. Trotz seiner explosiven Persönlichkeit, bleibt Eijiro meistens unbeeindruckt von Katsukis Verhalten. Als Katsukis zwiespältige Persönlichkeit entsteht, versucht Eijiro ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen und auch wenn die beiden miteinander befreundet sind und Eijiro ihn für den akzeptiert, der er ist, heißt er sein Verhalten nicht immer gut. Er kritisiert ihn öfters für sein Benehmen, beispielsweise während des Heldenlizenztests. Eijiro will gerne Zeit mit Katsuki verbringen, er fragt ihn beispielsweise, ob sie während des Reiterkampfes ein Team bilden können, ob sie zusammen lernen können und sogar ob er mit ihm nach den Prüfungen shoppen geht, was Katsuki allerdings ablehnt. Während des Praktikums bekommt Eijiro durch Katsuki seine Motivation zurück, da dieser seine Macke lobt, als Eijiro sich selbst runtermacht. Eijiro sorgt sich auch um Katsuki. Während des Trainingscamps macht sich Eijiro merklich Sorgen als bekannt wird, dass die Schurken hinter seinen Freund her sind. Er ist außerdem derjenige, der vorschlägt, Katsuki zu befreien, nachdem dieser entführt wurde. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Eijiro und Tetsutetsu hatten zu Beginn eine ziemlich holprige Beziehung aufgrund ihrer ähnlichen Macken. Sie treffen sich das erste Mal beim Sportfest, nachdem sie von einem 0-Punkte-Roboter angegriffen wurden. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 16 Im weiteren Verlauf des Festes ist Eijiro sehr verärgert darüber, dass er die ganze Zeit mit Tetsutetsu verglichen wird, zum Beispiel als Present Mic sie beide ähnlich vorgestellt hat, bevor sie gegeneinander antreten.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 21 Nachdem Eijiro Tetsutetsu beim Armdrücken besiegt My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 22, beglückwünscht er seinen Gegner für den guten Kampf, was zum Anfang ihrer Freundschaft wird. In Eijiros nächsten Kampf, feuert ihn Tetsutetsu an, damit er Katsuki besiegt. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 24 Beide zeigen, dass sie gut miteinander auskommen, als sie zusammen das Praktikum bei der Heldenagentur von Fourth Kind antreten. Sie sind zunächst zwar überrascht, den jeweils anderen zu sehen, aber anstatt sich über ihre Gemeinsamkeiten aufzuregen, begrüßten sie sich freundlich. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 27 Hanta Sero Eijiro und Sero sind gut miteinander befreundet. Hanta, Denki und Eijiro hängen oft zusammen rum. Izuku Midoriya Eijiro kommt scheinbar gut mit Izuku aus. Als Shoto zu Izuku sagt, dass er ihn besiegen wird, versucht Eijiro weitere Streitereien zu verhindern und als Izuku sich selbst niedermachte, versuchte Eijiro ihn aufzumuntern. Er hat Izuku außerdem gesagt, dass er eiferüchtig auf seine Macke ist. Eijiro scheint Izukus wachsendes Selbstbewusstsein zu bewundern und ist scheinbar auch beeindruckt von seinem schnellen und logischen Denkvermögen. Er kann Izukus Gefühle bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nachvollziehen, als er nicht in der Lage war, Katsuki zu retten. Während des großen Praktikums macht es sogar den Anschein als wären die beiden mittlerweile sehr gut miteinander befreundet, da sie oft freundlich miteinander reden. Mina Ashido Eijiro kommt gut mit Mina aus, auch wenn er nicht so oft mit ihr interagiert wie mit seinen anderen Klassenkameraden. Die beiden arbeiten während des Sportfestes in Team Bakugo zusammen und geben ein gutes Team ab. In Kapitel 144 wird gezeigt, dass Mina der Grund vieler Selbstzweifel von Eijiro war. Sie gingen zusammen auf die gleiche Mittelschule. Während ihres Abschlussjahres versuchte Eijiro zwei Schüler davon abzuhalten, einen Jüngeren zu mobben, hatte allerdings dabei keinen Erfolg. Später bekam Eijiro mit, wie Mina dazwischen ging, die beiden dazu zwang Breakdance zu tanzen und so die Situation entschärfte und das Problem löste. Einer von Eijiros Freunde zeigte auf, dass Mina sehr athletisch, aufgeschlossen, stark und auffallend sei, während Eijiro und die Anderen eher langweilig waren. Eijiro bewunderte Mina dafür, aber hegte dadurch auch immer mehr Selbstzweifel und wurde eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm so aufregend und heroisch ist. Diese Gefühle werden noch verstärkt, als noch am gleichen Tag wie die Mobbing-Situation ein Schurke angreift und Eijiro versuchen will, ihn aufzuhalten, sich allerdings vor Angst nicht rühren kann und stattdessen Mina den Schurken stoppt. Trotz dieser Geschehnisse stehen sich die beiden ziemlich nahe, auch wenn sie nur selten zusammen gesehen werden. Mina denkt, sie sind "Horn Buddies". Crimson Riot Eijiros Vorbild ist der Retro-Profiheld namens Crimson Riot und er will ein ebenso großer Held werden wie er. Eijiro entscheidet sich zudem für seinen Heldennamen "Red Riot", um ihn ein Denkmal zu setzen. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 In der Mittelschule, als Eijiro seine Traum ein Held zu werden in Frage stellt, sind es alte Aufnahmen von Crimson Riot, die ihn seine Leidenschaft für das Heldentum zurückgeben. Er teilt viele seiner Werte mit seinem Vorbild, am meisten wohl hinsichtlich der Männlichkeit und Ritterlichkeit. Tamaki Amajiki Eijiro und Tamaki führen eine Senpai-Kohai-Beziehung, da sie beide unter der Obhut von Fat Gum stehen. Eijiro respektiert seinen Senpai sehr, lobt seine Fähigkeiten oft und weigert sich, denn Kriminellen entkommen zu lassen, der Tamaki in Kapitel 134 anschießt. Er ist Tamaki außerdem sehr dankbar, da er es ihm zu verdankt, dass er in Fat Gums Team kam. Später, während der Mission zur Rettung von Eri, zeigt Eijiro Vertrauen in Tamakis Fähigkeiten darin, sich um drei Gegner kümmern zu können. Tamaki hingegen respektiert Eijiro und vergleicht ihn mit Mirio Togata, da sie beide eine "optimistische Persönlichkeit" besitzen. Fourth Kind Eijiro sieht Fourth Kind als ein Idol an und lernt eine Zeit lang unter seiner Aufsicht. Fat Gum Eijiro respektiert Fat Gum und wählt seine Agentur als Platz für sein Praktikum, auch wenn er zugibt, dass er ihn nur wählt, da Fourth Kind nicht verfügbar ist. Er ist beeindruckt von Fat Gums Fähigkeiten als Held und nimmt jeden Rat, den er von dem Helden bekommt sehr ernst. Eijiros Verlangen, Fat Gum zu beschützen, ermöglicht es ihm seine Selbstzweifel und Ängste zu überwinden, was bedeutet, dass er sich sehr um das Wohlergehen seines Mentors sorgt. Trivia * In den früheren Phasen des Mangas, war Eijiros Design seinem jetzigen sehr ähnlich, bis auf ein paar härtere Züge. * Eijiros bekannte U.A. Daten sind wie folgt: ** Schüler Nr. 8 in Klasse 1-A. ** Platz 2 während der Aufnahmeprüfung ** Platz 8 während Shota Aizawas Mackenerfassungs-Tests. ** Platz 15 bei den Noten in Klasse 1-A. My Hero Academia Manga: Kapitel 60 ** Innerhalb der Top 8 des |U.A. Sportfestes innerhalb des 1. Jahrgangs. * Tenyas Ergebnisse in den Beliebtheitsumfragen: ** Erste Beliebtheitsumfrage, Platz 15. ** Zweite Beliebtheitsumfrage, Platz 5. ** Dritte Beliebtheitsumfrage, Platz 4. * Eijiros Name enthält die Kanji für und . * Eijiro mag Fleisch und männliche Dinge. * Horikoshi erwähnte, dass Eijiro mit seiner Persönlichkeit dazu dient, die Klasse zusammenzuhalten. Referenzen Seitennavigation en:Eijiro Kirishima fr:Eijiro Kirishima it:Eijiro Kirishima pl:Eijiro Kirishima es:Eijiro Kirishima pt-br:Eijiro Kirishima Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Klasse 1-A Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Transformator Kategorie:Charaktere aus Chiba Kategorie:Forth Kinds Heldenagentur Kategorie:Fat Gums Heldenbüro Kategorie:Schüler der U.A. Oberschule